Secret's Reveled
by KahlanDanvers1988
Summary: Summary: At the beginning of season 4, Dean was brought back from hell. But what about Bela Talbot? Was she still in hell or was she brought back just like Dean. Dean came back for a reason….what’s hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

At the beginning of season 4, Dean was brought back from hell. But what about Bela Talbot? Was she still in hell or was she brought back just like Dean. Dean came back for a reason….what's hers?

**Chapter 1:**

To say that Dean and Sam Winchester were just a little on edge after everything that has happened in the past few weeks was definitely an understatement. Having gone to hell and then being brought back by an apparent 'Angel of God', having it proved that God actually does exist and finding out that Dean is in fact destined for something other than killing the demons that want Sam dead.

But even with finding this out, that doesn't mean that he's gonna stop doing what he's done his whole life, hunting and killing demons. It's been exactly 3 weeks since Dean was ripped out of the pits of hell and right now the brothers were in Huston, Texas, for reportedly "strange things" happening in an abandoned warehouse just inside the boarder.

Finally reaching their destination after about 4 hours of driving, Sam pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. Sam looked over to the passenger's seat and saw Dean had fallen asleep. He looked over to his left and stared straight at the warehouse only a few meters away. As Sam looked back over to Dean, he raised his fist and punched Dean in the arm.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Dean yelled waking up.

"We're here, get out!" Sam replied opening the driver's side door and going round the back of the car.

Dean got out of the car and joined Sam at the boot of his car and started grabbing guns and whatever else the brothers felt they needed. Dean slammed the boot of the car down and he and Sam started walking over to the warehouse.

"It doesn't look any different to any other warehouse to me. What exactly have people been reporting again?" Dean looked over at Sam, waiting for him to answer.

"Apparently people driving past have reported to the police that they've seen light flashes, and loud noises that sounded like explosions coming from inside the warehouse. They reported it because it's been abandoned for over 20 years and classified as a hazed zone. No one is allowed or is supposed to go in there due to it supposedly being and 'unstable structure'." Sam finished explaining just as they reached the front doors to the building.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Dean put his right hand that contained his gun up in front of his face and with his left slowly pushed open the doors.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys this is my new story. Hope you like and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Lov ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Slowly and quietly Dean and Sam walked into the warehouse, not sure on what to expect. As they walked around the empty room they couldn't hear a thing. They did a quick sweep of the main room and then came back together.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked when they reached each other.

"No! You?" Dean asked looking around again.

"Nothing." Sam said and then turned and started walking back to the main door when Dean spotted a door off to the side.

"Hey. Look, there's a door."

Sam turned back to Dean and followed as he walked towards the door. As they got closer they could hear a voice coming from the other side. They listened for a few minutes before Sam turned to Dean and spoke quietly.

"Is it just me or does that voice sound familiar?"

"Yeah, a little. But who is it?"

"I don't know!" Sam said looking back at the door.

"Well, let's find out." Just as Dean finished speaking the door was suddenly forced open. But not by Dean. But by the person that belonged to the voice he brothers were trying to figure out belonged to, Ruby.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ruby asked shocked to see them standing before her.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dean and Sam said at the same time, both looking just as shocked as Ruby was. The three just stood there staring at one another.

"Well? What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking straight at her and waiting for her to answer.

"That's absolutely none of your business." Ruby replied looking right back at Sam.

"Who's that?" Dean asked looking past Ruby to the back of the room.

"That would be Bela Talbot!" Ruby stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?"

**To Be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope it makes sense and I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3:**

"WHAT?" Dean and Sam yelled at the top of their lungs at what Ruby had just told them.

They were now standing just inside the doorway looking at Ruby who was now standing in the center of the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked looking at the unconscious Bela. As he looked more closely at Bela he noticed how small and innocent she looked, not including all the bruises and cuts that just happened to cover almost her entire body.

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know, oh and how did she come back from dead and hell?" Sam asked also glancing at Bela.

"She came back the same way that Dean did. She was ripped out!" Stated Ruby as if it meant nothing.

"But I don't get it, why would anyone want to save her, she's a bitch." Sam looked as confused as ever.

"How would you know? How would you know what her life has been like? All you know about her is that she stole things from people and then sold them to others. Did you, either of you, ever take the time to actually find out why Bela did the things that she did? Well?" Ruby asked starting to get very frustrated.

Dean who had been quite throughout the exchange looked up from Bela's body and to Ruby's face.

"What do you mean why she did those things?" Dean asked confused.

Ruby looked torn. "She's properly going to kill me for this but….the reason she made the deal to kill her parents was because her father killed her child."

"What?" Dean and Sam looked completely lost.

"It all started when Bela was 6, her parents were arguing a lot and her father would always leave the house, go to a bar somewhere and get drunk. He'd come home and most of the time Bela would have stayed up waiting for him. Big mistake! He would beat her. Push and throw her around the house, one night he almost killed her though. She'd just turned 14 and he got a baseball bat and started hitting her. She was in the hospital for 2 months, the first month she was in a coma and the second was for recovery.

When Bela was 15 she discovered she was pregnant, her and her boyfriend had only been together like that once but she was pregnant. Her father found out when she was 3 months along, he was furious. He went into her room one night and started screaming and hitting her. He kept kicking her in the stomach, calling her a slut and a whore. Her older brother walked into her room a few hours later, found her and called an ambulance, but by the time they got to the hospital the baby was already gone. Bela was so upset, her own father had killed her baby and his grandchild before it was even born.

3 days later Bela was released, and put in a harassment report against her father, her brother testified with her. He was sent to prison for a maximum of 15 years but Bela didn't want that, she wanted him in prison for life or dead. 3 months went by and nothing happened, the judge kept the sentence at 15 years. One day after school Bela was sitting on one of the swings in the park down from her house. That's when Lilith came to her. Offered her a deal. She could ensure that her father would die if that's what she wanted, but in 10 years time she would be back for Bela. If Bela agreed her father would burn in hell for all eternity. And so it was done, the deal was forged and sealed and for the next 10 years she would be rich and beautiful. 4 months later, on Bela's 16th birthday, her father died from a heart attack in his prison cell. And her mother? She was killed in a car accident the next day. If you ask me, her mother definitely got what deserved just like her husband. She knew. Her mother knew the whole time what was really going on and she did nothing. She just stood in the background and let it continue, the selfish bitch.

And so Bela became the women that she is today because of her father being the asshole that he was. And he's still there, being tortured the way that was planned. Bela never deserved any of this, she never deserved to be treated the way that she was.

That's why I brought her back, she deserves a second chance and I will stop at nothing to ensure that she gets it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey sorry for the delay, I read over the chapter before posting it and it didn't make sense so I had to rewrite it, and I've also had soooo many assignments due for school that I haven't actually had time to edit. Hope you like it and review cause I love to know what you think!

**Chapter 4:**

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed looking shocked at what he'd just been told.

"Ok. So what do we do now?" Sam asked still looking as confused as ever.

"'We', don't do anything. Look all I need you to do is look after her while I'm not here. Make sure nothing happens to her and that no one finds out she alive, can you two do that or is that too challenging for you?" Ruby asked starting to look a little nervous while looking around the room.

"Hey! We're not idiots you know." Dean started to get a bit angry. "Look you want us to look after her fine we'll do it, just as long as you don't piss me off then we'll all be peachy, ok. Hey what's wrong with you?" Dean asked noticing Ruby as she continued to look around the room as if expecting someone to just appear out of thin air.

"Look I have to go. Just take Bela back to your motel and wait for me there, I'll be around in a few hours, there's something that I have to do." Ruby walked past Dean and Sam and up to the door. Just as she reached it she turned back to the boys who hadn't moved. "Oh and if she wakes up before I get there be nice to her. Try not to get into any fights ok." As she finished speaking Ruby was straight out the door.

"Now what?" Sam asked looking at his older brother who was still looking at Bela.

"We take her with us and wait for the demon bitch to come. Let's go." Dean ordered as he walked up to Bela's body and carefully lifted her into his arms. As he turned and walked towards the door Dean could have sworn he heard someone laughing softly. He stopped before walking through the door, stopping Sam who was walking behind him and looked around once more before walking out the door with Sam following.

**Back at the Motel**

3 hours. That's how long they'd been at the motel, with no word on where Ruby was. Sam was sitting at the small round table in the corner typing away on his laptop, Bela was still asleep on one of the beds and Dean was slowly starting to fall asleep on the other. Silence all around, that was until the scream coming from Bela broke it. Dean jumped off the bed holding his gun while Sam looked up shocked. They looked at each other and then at Bela who was thrashing about on the bed. Dean moving quickly ran over to the bed and tried to calm her down. Just as Sam walked over to them Bela's eyes flew open and she screamed out in fear.

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused before turning back to Bela who was currently holding onto Dean as if her life depended on it. Dean leaned in closer to Bela's ear and started whispering soothing words trying to get her to calm down.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Your ok now, there's nothing to be afraid off now." Even though both Winchester knew that statement wasn't exactly true, it was the only thing that Dean could think of to say in hopes of calming her down.

Bela slowly lifted her head and looked at Dean's face confused. Tilting her head a little Bela came face to face with the reason in which she screamed when she woke up….Sam!

"No. No. No. He's evil. He's going to kill us all." While Bela was muttering to herself, Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Bela? Bela! Bela what is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked her in the best calm voice he could master at the moment.

Bela stopped muttering and moved her head to the side of Deans.

"He's EVIL!"

**To Be Continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry it's short but I'm pretty sure you can still follow it (or at least I'm hoping you can), I'm also really sorry to those who have been reading this about the delay in updating. Like I said in my last update I've still got so many assignments which are major ones that right now are crucial to me getting my HSC, so I definitely have to focus on them. Unfortunately there may be another long period before my next update but don't worry I'm not going to stop updating so just keep an eye out for my next chapter which will be up as soon as I can get it.

Hope you like this chapter,

Love Kayla

**Chapter 5:**

The look that crossed Dean's face after Bela's last statement was of pure shock and horror. 'What did she mean he's evil?' Dean thought as he continued to hold her in his arms. This was one of god knows how many questions that were running through his mind at the present moment in time. Dean looked up at Sam and could tell straight away by the confused look that he had somehow heard what Bela said.

After a few moments silence Dean managed to regain focus and turned his head back to Bela.

"Bela, what do you mean?"

Bela just shook her head started mumbling to herself again.

"Sam, go and see if you can reach Ruby. Tell her to come here as quickly as she can." Dean spoke ordered as he looked up at his brother. He watched as Sam nodded and walked silently to the door and walked out. Once Sam was gone Dean once again turned back to Bela and spoke quietly in her ear. "Bela, it's ok he's gone. Sam's gone, it's just you and me, please talk to me."

After a few more seconds Bela tilted her head to look up at the spot which only a few moments ago held Sam. She turned her head again this time facing Dean.

"Why am I here?" Bela's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You've been given a second chance, just like me. Bela I need to know what you meant by Sam being evil." He questioned quietly as to not startle her.

"I…" She stopped not entirely sure how to tell Dean this. "I heard whispers about him down _there_. They were saying something about a pro….prophecy. One that involved two brothers, one good and the other ev….evil. They described the evil one and they described your brother. I didn't want to believe it but then the more that I heard the more it made sense. It was just after you'd been pulled out of and brought back here that the whispers started." She paused long enough to look up at Dean's face before looking back at her feet and continuing. "They were saying things about how the two brothers had their mother die when they were young by the yellow eyed demon, about how their father became obsessed with hunting it and how he taught his sons to fight and become hunters as well. They said the prophecy would be that the evil son would start to trust a demon, but this demon was manipulating him from the beginning. Manipulating him into raising Lucifer from hell so he could destroy earth. It spoke about how the final battle between good and evil wouldn't actually involve Lucifer, he would just start it off, it involved the two brothers. The one born to be a demon and infected by demonic blood which in turn turned him into a demon, the other saved from the hands of the devil by the hands of God in order to protect earth and become the savior of humanity."

As silence fell around them Bela couldn't help but look up at Dean's face, to say he was shocked would have definitely been an understatement.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
